


Monster See, Monster Do

by teaandtumblr



Series: Roxas Still has Nobody Tendencies [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Kingdom Hearts 3, antiform sora, because why not, but sora doesnt die, injured roxas, just some good honest pain here, monster roxas, roxas has nobody tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: Anti-Form Sora is a new acquaintance to them. Roxas is nonplussed. After all, what's a monster to a monster?
Relationships: Hayner/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Roxas Still has Nobody Tendencies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852996
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Monster See, Monster Do

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted these boys to go apeshit. et voila, they have! again, i make up all my roxas headcanons.

  
  


***

“Are we all here?”

“Not yet!” Kairi called, her and Lea coming to join the rest of them. “Xion and Roxas should be here in a minute. They’re just taking out the last of the Heartless by the fountain.”

“Is that safe?” Terra asked.

“They know what they’re doing,” Lea said with a wave of his hand. “They’d know if they weren’t able to handle it.”

“And Sora?” was the next question, Aqua checking Ven over for injuries while he pouted.

“He got pulled that way,” Riku said, pointing towards the town’s square. “I managed to move the people out of the way, but Sora and I got separated in the process.”

“He still fighting that thing?” Lea asked in surprise. “Cause uh, no offense to Sora, but that thing looked strong.”

Kairi laid a hand on his arm. “That’s why we’re going to back him up.”

“It doesn’t sound like he needs our help anyway,” Ven stated, though he was already running in the right direction. “I can’t hear any fighting.”

Riku could only nod in agreement, following Ven and overtaking him seconds later, much to the boy’s chagrin. The others all kept pace, Lea stumbling a bit as he passed their new location onto Roxas and Xion, lest they be unable to find them. He doubted they’d get lost - they were both streetwise like that - but hey, communication was key. It didn’t really matter though because Ven was right; Sora had defeated the Heartless in question. But what was a problem though, was the way _Sora_ currently looked, because…

“Um, Sora can’t do that, can he?”

Ven’s voice was hesitant but Riku thought that was fair, given what they were looking at. Which, as it turned out, was Sora but not any Sora they recognised. No, this one had glowing yellow eyes and skin that was as black as the darkness itself. His keyblade was banished and his posture lower, as if he was set to run on all fours.

“Riku?”

Riku pursed his lips, sending Kairi what he hoped was a consoling look. “I don’t know, but let me try and handle it, alright?”

There was a hesitant nod and Riku stepped into the square. Almost as soon as he crossed the invisible barrier, Sora whipped around, eyes locked onto his form. 

“Hey Sora,” he tried, hands flat, showing he meant no harm. “Let’s...The fight’s over now. Everyone’s waiting.”

Two more steps, then one more, and suddenly Sora was rushing forward. There was no disguising his purpose either, Riku gritting his teeth as sharp claws lashed out at him. His keyblade was up within seconds but even then, he was remiss to use it in anything other than defence because this Sora didn’t seem to understand it had a weapon of its own. No, if Riku attacked, he’d most likely land the blow and where would Sora be then? He weighed his options before backing off, the creature - if he could call it that - eyeing him off but apparently not inclined to give chase.

“It’s acting out of self defence,” Aqua murmured.

“Maybe it’s like a defence mechanism?” Ven suggested. “A way to keep Sora safe.”

“Yeah, except that makes no sense,” Terra cut in, Ven flushing. “What we’re seeing isn’t normal Ven.”

Ven then straightened, flush turning into a decisive scowl. “And who’s to Sora _is_ normal? His heart’s been torn apart and shared that many times…”

“I agree with Ventus.”

They all spun around to find Roxas there, the Nobody grinning at Ven who was pouting at the use of his full name. Xion was also nodding, looking past them and taking Sora in. Roxas followed her line of sight, lips thinning when Riku went in again only to be attacked once more. 

“Riku, leave it!” Kairi called, Riku glancing between the two parties before reluctantly joining them, even if his arms were crossed. “I’m not gonna leave him like that!”

“No, but your way of getting through to him isn’t working either,” Kairi said gently.

Riku had to agree, no matter how reluctantly. He didn’t have time to come up with another strategy though, not when Roxas was pushing past him and dispelling his own keyblades. “Don’t worry, I got this.”

Terra looked visibly relieved. “Right; because you’re his Nobody.”

Roxas just chuckled darkly. “Nope. More like, I know a monster when I see one.” 

He flicked a look Riku’s way, muttering a soft “sorry” before launching forwards. Riku would have asked what for except he understood seconds later when Roxas’ form changed. His eyes blackened, an eerie blue glow coming from them. Teeth sharpened and fingers shifted, warped, until they were more akin to claws. When Roxas’ mouth opened, it wasn’t words that escaped, but rather static, white noise. The sound must have been a call to arms, four Samurais appearing, one guarding every corner of the town square.

Terra took a step back. “What…”

“He’s a Nobody,” Ven said with a shrug, both Terra and Aqua whirling around, mouths agape. “I mean, he tries to be human for our sakes but at the end of the day…”

“You’ve seen this?” Lea asked, an eyebrow raised. He sounded more impressed than anything.

“Sora showed me one time,” he admitted. “I think...more just to prove that his other half was better than me. If he couldn’t beat me, at least Roxas could.”

“That sounds like Sora,” Riku said with a huff. 

Sora who, at that moment, made a swipe for Roxas. Roxas dodged, teeth bared and snarling in that static like noise once more. Sora growled back and then Roxas was tackling him to the ground. Sora was fast though, faster than usual, slipping under the grabbing hands and trying to pin Roxas down. The Nobody scampered free, kicking Sora off and circling him, as if looking for the best attack angle. Sora followed, keeping pace step for step. They went in again, Roxas ducking under a kick only to get caught by surprise, hissing when claws dug into - what looked like - his chin. Riku went to interfere but Kairi held him back, watching as Roxas grabbed the very hand that had attacked him and used it to hold Sora in place. He got a kick to his side for his troubles but Roxas didn’t relent, eventually managing to force Sora to the ground, straddling his waist and the other hand coming to force Sora’s chin up, not strangling him but making it very obvious he _could_. Sora made one final, valiant attempt with his free hand only for Roxas to whip around and snare the flailing limb in his jaws, teeth sinking in.

It became a stalemate, the proverbial monsters staring at each other, chests heaving, until the darkness slowly started to melt away from Sora’s skin. Inch by inch, until he was himself again. Roxas dropped his grip, shuffling back a few feet before letting his head drop onto his chest in what could only be relief. 

“Sora!” Kairi cried, Riku on her heels as they ran forward.

A flash of white made them pause but it was only Roxas’ Nobodies, two coming to flank him while a third took up a position behind Roxas, Roxas leaning on it in thanks. The fourth remained standing guard near where their group had gathered, leaving them to assume it was there to stop the world’s residents from getting too close.

There were some odd bits of static as the Nobodies conversed with each other, all of it going over their heads until Xion suddenly went dead stiff.

“Xion?” Lea asked in alarm, going to grab her only to have her sprint off.

She got within three feet of Roxas before being pushed back by his Nobodies. An argument of sorts seemed to break out and it was obvious Xion was losing. “Xion, what’s going on?” Ven demanded.

“Roxas!” she gasped, trying to get through once more and failing. “He...I can’t get close enough to heal him!”

“ _What?_ ”

Ven was knocked away just as easily and that was when they all noticed. Sora’s blow, the one to the chin, it hadn’t gotten his chin at all. No, there were vivid slashes across Roxas’ neck, blood sluggishly sliding down his throat. His clothes were red with it, soaking his shirt and pooling at the waistband of his trousers.

“I can heal him,” Aqua said quickly, only to be blocked herself.

“They won’t let you in,” Xion said. “They won’t...Nobodies act on instincts alone. They know their master’s hurt but they can’t tell who will heal him and who won’t.”

“So they’ll just let him die?” Terra demanded, that word seeming to snap Sora into the present, Riku having to stop him launching to his feet.

Xion didn’t answer that, chewing on her bottom lip before opening a portal. She disappeared into it without a word about where she was going. It didn’t matter though because as long as she was getting help, they were all fine with it. Sora was struggling in Riku’s hold, desperate and eyes wide.

“What’s going on?”

“Sora...do you remember?” Riku asked.

Sora frowned. “I remember...the Heartless. It was, the battle was close. I nearly...and then I don’t remember anything.” He dropped his head into his hands. “It happens sometimes.”

“Wait, you blacking out mid-fight is normal?” Lea repeated incredulously.

“Not _normal_ ,” Sora clarified. “Just...it’s happened before. Donald and Goofy could probably…”

“I’ll talk with them,” Riku said firmly. “But for now, you and Roxas...you got into a fight. And Roxas isn’t…”

Sora looked over, face going ashen. “Is he...No, Riku! Let me-”

“We can’t get close enough,” Kairi murmured, rubbing his back in apology.

“But maybe I can!” Sora tried. “I’m...I’m his other half!”

“You also did this,” Ven said, slowly, like he was trying to keep the accusation from his voice. “If those Nobodies are going to attack anyone, it’ll be you.”

Sora didn’t want to admit that they were right but they probably were. And so, he could only watch helplessly as Roxas’ breaths grew slower and slower, and his skin paler. There was then the distinct sound of a portal opening Xion returning with...Sora couldn’t help but smile. Returning with probably the _one_ person who could get through to Roxas. Hayner. He was without shoes, wearing sweats and an inside out tee shirt he was still slipping an arm through, hair dripping wet and Sora didn’t care if Xion had ripped him out of the shower because it was _Hayner_. And Roxas always had exceptions when it came to Hayner.

Hayner, to his credit, didn’t even stop to ask questions, just bolted for Roxas. He slowed when he caught sight of the Nobodies but then they just...stepped aside. Hayner tossed a casual “thanks!” over his shoulder before throwing himself at Roxas’ side. He balked at the blood before swearing, an arm shooting out.

“Someone give me a potion, the stronger the better!”

Ven tossed over what he had, Hayner catching it and crushing the potion over Roxas’ chest. Instantly, his breaths deepened, the wound slowly knitting together. Hayner shushed him when Roxas began to stir, steeling himself before tracing his fingers along the wounds, ignoring how blood slicked they came away seconds later.

“It’s still not fully healed.”

“I can try my magic,” Aqua offered, “But I can’t get close enough. It’d be stronger than any potion though.”

Hayner frowned in confusion before looking to the Nobodies surrounding him. “Oh what, them? They won’t bother you.”

Aqua didn’t seem as confident and no one could blame her. Still, she carefully approached. She knelt by Roxas’ feet, one of the Samurais starting to make a warning sound. Hayner shot it a look. “Hey back off, she’s helping.”

Shockingly, it did, the static fading. Aqua looked as stunned as the rest of them, hand curling over Roxas’ knee before casting the strongest cure spell she could. That seemed to do it, Roxas’ eyelids fluttering. Hayner grinned, pushing the matted, blond strands off his forehead. “You awake in there?”

“Who invited you here?” Roxas groaned, Hayner laughing while everyone else breathed a sigh of relief. Roxas, with Hayner’s support, then sat up fully, eyes quickly finding Sora and body relaxing at what he saw. “You’re okay.”

“How can you be worrying about me?” Sora asked in disbelief. “Roxas, what I just did to you-”

Roxas cut him off simply by holding up a hand. He got to his feet, coming and crouching in front of Sora, taking his arm and holding it up. Sora blinked, reeling back at all the blood there. “What the? How did that-?”

“Guess we’ve even,” Roxas snorted.

“You _bit_ him?!” Hayner blustered, hands flying into the air. He then bopped Roxas over the head. “Bad Nobody! We don’t bite people!”

Roxas very suddenly looked like he preferred death and Lea declared himself done, something like “this is getting too close to good boy for my liking” before leaving. Ven was sniggering behind his hand while Xion had the grace to look sympathetic. Aqua took the high road and ignored them all, healing Sora and then stepping back so Roxas could pull him to his feet. Sora opened his mouth to apologise but Roxas just shook his head.

“Don’t. If you won’t let me apologise for being a monster, then you’re not allowed to do the same.”

It shouldn’t have been that simple but, somehow, it was.

***

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed! .xx dan


End file.
